Between Heaven and Hell
by nyAgodesu
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Hijikata, surga, dan neraka
" Hei, Kondou-san,"

Kondou Isao segera menoleh saat mendengar namanya terpanggil. Di bawah hujan yang deras, di tengah medan perang antara Shinsengumi dengan Joui yang meninggalkan darah yang terbercak di tanah, Hijikata tersenyum sembari menyalakan kembali rokoknya.

" Apakah jika aku mati... Aku akan sempat melihat surga?" tanyanya saat sadar bahwa Kondou-san sudah memperhatikannya. Kondou tersenyum. Sambil melewati Hijikata yang masih berdiri dan terdiam di tempatnya, Kondou menepuk kepala Hijikata.

" Kau masih terlalu muda seribu tahun untuk mati mendahuluiku," dan ia meninggalkan percakapan mereka di situ. Hijikata tertawa kecil. Ia lalu mengelap pedangnya yang penuh darah dan memasukan pedang itu kembali ke sarungnya.

Ia tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di surga, tentu saja, bukan?. Karena dia adalah _oni fukuchou._

.

.

.

 **Between Heaven and Hell**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi-sensei**

 **Warning's: OOC, Typo's, dll**

.

.

.

Mengambil gelasnya, Hijikata menyesap kopinya yang bercampur mayonaise. Sambil mengurus keuangan Shinsengumi, ia menghela nafasnya. Kondou-san seperti biasa, pergi entah kemana. Sougo pasti kembali tertidur setelah makan malam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bawahannya yang satu itu senang sekali tidur seperti kucing. Tetapi jika mengingat wajah tertidur Sougo, yang terlihat di matanya hanyalah sebuah ciptaan tuhan yang tidak berdosa. Terkadang ia harus mengakui jika setan kecil seperti Sougo bisa berubah menjadi makhluk paling menggemaskan di muka bumi ini.

Menghentikan gerakan pensilnya, ia lalu menatap ke langit malam. Entah kenapa malam ini sedikit lebih sepi. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat Sougo. Sudah lama ia tidak berbicara dengan anak itu atau hanya sekedar menyapanya. Mungkin karena mereka berdua cukup sibuk sampai hanya bisa bertemu di ruang makan.

Lorong di malam hari memang sedikit menyeramkan. Hijikata mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa takut yang sekarang mulai memakan keberaniannya. Ia tidak ingin langkahnya berhenti di tengah jalan karena terlalu merasa takut dan tidak berani untuk kembali berjalan. Memalukan, Hijikata memang mengakui kepada dirinya sendiri jika ia tidak tahan dengan hal-hal sejenis makhluk halus. Tetapi memang apa salahnya kalau ia takut kepada hal-hal yang seperti itu? Ia sudah membunuh banyak orang dan tidak satu kali pun ia pernah melihat arwah yang keluar dari tubuh lawannya. Tentu saja ia ketakutan. Semua orang pasti akan takut dengan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui atau pun ia lihat sendiri.

Lagi pula, setelah mati, arwah itu akan pergi ke mana? Apakah seseorang akan memandu mereka untuk masuk ke tempat yang pantas sesuai dosa mereka?

Benar. Hijikata tidak pernah menanyakan pertanyaan itu selama ini. Ia hanya mencabut nyawa tanpa memikirkan nasib apa yang mereka hadapi setelah kematian. Ia bisa dengan mudah dilindungi hukum karena ia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Hanya itu saja.

Ya tuhan, apa yang selama ini ia lakukan di kehidupannya?

Setelah menyadari hal itu, Hijikata melihat ke arah telapak tangan nya yang terbuka lebar. Ya. Mana mungkin ia bisa masuk surga. Tangan, seragam dan mukanya sudah begitu kotor karena terciprat darah dari lawannya yang sudah mati. Arwah mereka tentu mengutuknya, sementara Hijikata akan berjalan dengan menatap ke depan agar mereka bisa menertawakannya dari dalam neraka.

Suatu saat ia akan bertempur sekali lagi untuk selamanya dengan lawannya di neraka, tempat di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengganggu pertempuran mereka karena semua orang sibuk dengan penderitaannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

JRAAAASH!

Sekali lagi, Hijikata mengibaskan pedangnya setelah ia menarik pedang itu dari punggung lawannya yang meninggal untuk membersihkan pedangnya dari darah. Ia lalu memasukkan pedang itu kembali ke dalam sarungnya. Dengan tatapan tidak bersalah, Hijikata melihat istri dan anak lawannya yang menangis dan mengguncang-guncangkan jasad tidak bernyawa di depannya. Tatapan anak itu lalu beralih ke Hijikata yang masih terdiam. dengan niat membunuh, anak itu menunjuk ke arah muka Hijikata.

" Kau... KU BUNUH KAU! KU BUNUH KAU SUATU HARI NANTI!" dan Hijikata membalikkan badannya. Ia melangkah dengan santai. Di samping mulutnya terselip puntung rokok yang sudah mau habis. Cih. Padahal itu rokok terakhirnya. Ia harus segera membeli sekotak rokok lagi, jika tidak ia akan sengsara.

Kelur dari gang yang sempit sedikit membuat Hijikata lega. Setidaknya ia tidak merasa dikandangi. Jalan besar di depannya terlihat sangat hidup. Sangat berbeda dengan pembunuhan yang baru saja dilakukannya dalam diam. Orang-orang berjalan di depannya tanpa rasa takut. Mungkin karena warna darah yang terciprat di atas seragamnya kalah dengan warna seragamnya sendiri yang sangat gelap. Ternyata itu fungsinya warna seragam ini. Mereka diizinkan untuk membunuh seseorang dalam topeng yang bakufu buat.

Baru saja Hijikata ingin melanjutkan jalannya sampai suara seseorang yang sangat familiar menghentikan gerakannya.

" Nii-san, jangan berwajah segelap itu atau kau akan membuat anak kecil menangis,"

Hijikata menoleh. Ternyata samurai silver itu. Gintoki tampak berteduh dari hujan yang belakangan ini turun dengan derasnya di atas Kabukichou.

" Atau sebenarnya kau sudah membuat anak kecil menangis?" dan pertanyaan Gintoki dijawab dengan wajah kaget Hijikata. Ia lalu menarik kerah Gintoki.

" Dari mana kau tahu, mata ikan mati?" tanya Hijikata yang disambut dengan seringaian Gintoki. Tuh, kan. Bocah zaman sekarang sangat mudah naik darah.

" Tentu saja dari bau darah yang ada di seragam mu. Bau sesegar itu bisa ku cium bahkan dari kantor Yorozuya," sambil melepaskan tangan Hijikata dari bajunya, Gintoki berjalan melewati Hijikata. Hijikata menghela nafasnya. Kenapa dari semua orang yang bisa ia temui, ia harus melihat muka Gintoki tepat setelah ia membuat moodnya hari ini memburuk?.

" Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, perkataan bocah itu. Atau itu membuktikan bahwa kau tidak cukup jantan hanya untuk mengabaikan ocehan anak kecil?" dan perkataan Gintoki yang kali ini benar-benar membuat urat kesabaran Hijikata hampir putus.

" Pergi, Yorozuya. Aku tidak ingin melihat muka mu."

" Arara, aku membuat seseorang marah di sini," dan Gintoki meninggalkan Hijikata sendirian di tengah keramaian kota.

Hijikata menatap langit malam yang lebih banyak dilihatnya dari pada langit di pagi hari. Entahlah, mungkin sebagian besar dari jiwanya lebih terbiasa dengan gelapnya malam yang sama dengan gelapnya dosa yang ia tanggung. Tidak seperti Mitsuba yang terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan cahaya matahari.

Tidak.

Ia sama sekali tidak suka saat peti mati Mitsuba tertimpa cahaya api pengkremasian yang sama terangnya dengan matahari. Sama sekali bukan kenangan yang bagus untuknya.

Dan sekali lagi, Hijikata hanya bisa merasakan rasa sakit dan sesak yang tertinggal di dalam dadanya. Ia tidak ingin memasuki surga. Tempat yang terlalu terang itu sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya. Ia hanya bisa berhasil membangkitkan ingatan tentang Mitsuba jika cahaya memasuki pupil matanya. sangat silau dan menyakitkan. Kepalanya berputar di antara kenangan mereka.

Lagi pula, jika ia memasuki tempat bernama surga itu, ia tidak yakin apakah dirinya masih sanggup untuk menatap mata Mitsuba sekali lagi. Ia tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Mitsuba setelah semua yang ia lakukan. Hijikata lalu mendongak. Air hujan menetes dari wajahnya, bersama dengan air matanya yang tersamarkan dengan baik.

" Bisakah kau mendengarkan ku, Tuhan?... Jangan berani-beraninya kau memasukkan ku ke dalam surga," dengan nada mengancam yang lemah, Hijikata berbisik perlahan yang lalu tertawa sakratis.

.

.

.

Langit pun kelihatan mendung malam ini. Pandangan Hijikata memburam, seiring dengan rasa sakit dari lukanya yang mulai memakan kesadarannya. Ini kah akhir baginya?. Hanya dengan dadanya yang tertusuk dan tulang punggungnya yang patah, ia akan semudah ini mati. Manusia sangat lemah, dan Hijikata baru benar-benar bisa mendalami maknanya saat ia berada dalam kondisi yang pas dengan phrase itu.

Suara Kondou-san yang memanggil namanya dari jauh hanya terdengar seperti lullaby yang mengantarkannya untuk tidur selamanya. Pada akhirnya, tubuhnya akan berakhir di tempat kremasi yang sama dengan pemanggang pizza.

Nafas Hijikata terputus-putus, sudah saatnya ia untuk menyerah dan menutup matanya. Darah terus mengucur dari lukanya dan tidak bisa di hentikan lagi. Menikmati nafas terakhirnya di dunia, Hijikata tertawa kecil.

" Kau ingat janji kita, tuhan?... Aku akan mengutukmu jika kau melanggarnya..."

Tubuhnya makin terasa berat, sepertinya ia melakukan cara untuk mati yang sama seperti lawannya. Setidaknya Hijikata senang bahwa ia mati sesuai dengan prosedurnya. Tetapi ada yang aneh. Walaupun matanya masih terbuka, pandangan Hijikata sudah sepenuhnya gelap.

Bahkan ingatan terakhir Hijikata di dunia ini hanyalah hujan yang mulai turun dengan deras.

Nasibnya benar-benar sial.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **YAAAAY!**

 **Akhirnya selesai! (^.^)**

 **Tolong tinggalkan review, kritikan dan sarannya, minna-sama!**


End file.
